KIRA!
by Ciel Leon
Summary: L is finally given a challenge when a skilled computer Hacker decides to turn his world upside-down The hacker managed to anger every buisness owner in China which isnt good the cops demand that L stop him and how could L refuse? Beta: Kaaycie
1. Chapter 1

Hehe it's me! I've been reading quite a bit of fan fictions that have to deal with L being in his usual position of being a detective and Light being, well, something else aside from a 'god'. As in he is your average criminal, and I just have to admit that the stories I've read are amazing and that they got me hooked on the whole Light is a thief/hacker and it was at this time that the new plot for this story popped up. So plz enjoy this story.  
Here are the stories that got me hooked on the whole criminal vs. detective thing:

Hacker of the Past- by frnight

The Art Of Drowning- by Quiet

The Thieving Moon- by Dragonrider4000

So plz enjoy:

* * *

**KIRA?!**

Chapter 1

One more click and… he was in.  
In China, every computer screen flickered, at the same time.  
But that wasn't what he cared about, no that was… well, only a side effect… the surprise had yet to come, it would take about 20 minutes, after all, he wasn't living in China. The time difference may only have been a couple of hours, but the strange fact was that it took 20 minutes to gain access to several of China's hot-shot companies all at once. He wasn't concerned with the names of the companies, nor the products they were or were going to mass produce. In fact the memory of the stupid mainframes of all the companies would be deleted in a matter of minutes… well, most of it… he only wanted one file in each company mainframe to survive the attack. The contents of the files didn't matter, everything else in the computer didn't matter… only one letter, one letter in the name of each file. He didn't care about the rest… after all, this was just for fun, for the challenge, and there was probably only one person who wouldn't back down from said challenge, the only person who was smart enough to possibly figure out what his plot was, well, _maybe_.

* * *

L groaned, damn migraine, damn it to hell… how on earth was he supposed to work on his cases with a splitting headache?! Sure he was able to catch criminals and solve cases with ease, but headaches? He didn't sign up for those.  
"L, you've been groaning like that for the past hour, would you stop it already? You're starting to make me think I put something bad in your cheesecake." Watari said looking at his ward in concern.  
L had, in fact, pushed away his strawberry cheesecake. His headache had somehow managed to screw with his appetite, one minute he was starving to death and the next he was sick of shoveling cheese cake down his throat.  
Watari sighed, "Here are the cases that were sent to you this afternoon, I hope it's not too much for you to handle." He handed the usual stack of case files to his ward, L took the files trying to ignore the pounding inside his head.  
For a brief second L gazed down at the files in his hands. Putting them down on his desk, he grabbed the TV remote that, as usual, was sitting next to the bowl of candy sitting on his desk. He turned on the TV not really caring what channel was on.  
Oddly enough, it was the news channel..  
_And that is what the US Senator Jane Doe has said on the subject…_  
_Thank you Melanie, Elaine, what does the chief police officer of __Scotland Yard__ have to say about 'Leopold the Lyncher?'_  
'_Well, we have managed to catch Leopold with the help of the impeccably famous World Renowned Detective Ryuzaki…'_  
L tuned out the reporter unconsciously; it was kind of annoying, it had only taken him an hour to solve that case… L wanted a challenge, something worthy of his skills, something that would take at least a few days to solve, not just an hour.  
"L, you might want to listen to this…"  
"Watari, it better be important."  
"L, the news."  
L wheeled around in his chair, forcing himself to listen to the annoying reporter.  
_Breaking News__, just a few minutes ago, the mainframes of 41 major companies across China had most of their memory wiped clean. As it turns out, only one file in each company's mainframe that has survived this mysterious attack. The police say that they will figure out the mastermind behind this attack…_  
L stared at the TV, gaping.  
"41?! How on Earth?!"  
Watari didn't answer, he was just as surprised as L, the only difference was that Watari was too shocked to speak.  
After a few minutes of silence L finally spoke.  
"Watari, tell China's Armed Police Force to forward over all the information concerning this case, that means every file that survived this attack! I want everything we can get our hands on!"  
Watari snapped out of his trance and walked into the kitchen, a few seconds later L could hear him speaking in fluid Chinese over the phone.

* * *

The teen gazed proudly at his computer screen, the smile upon his face devious and cold.  
"Let the game begin."  
The teen laughed softly.  
"I just hope you're as smart as they give you credit for L. After all, what fun would this be if you couldn't live up to your reputation?"  
A smirk flashed across his face.

"L what on earth are you doing?" Watari questioned him.  
"Watari, I think that these files weren't deleted for a reason, whoever this guy is I think he left a message or hint somewhere, but the oddest thing is is that it's taking me so long to find it." L scowled.  
"L, maybe this is the type of guy who doesn't care what was _in_ the files, maybe he just cared about the names of the files, or the letters in the file names."  
"Watari, I've tried scrambling and unscram-" L broke off as comprehension washed over his face.  
"L?"  
L didn't speak, and Watari was almost able to hear L's mind working frantically, as if his thinking had sped up.  
"Watari…"  
"Yes L?"  
"I'm going to need a lot of paper and some Tylenol…"

* * *

Well, another story!  
Hope u guys like it!  
Plz let me know what you think!  
And before anyone decides to ask me why all of this started in China it was because I wanted this story to start here. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Heh here's chapter two people! I hope you like!

* * *

KIRA?!  
Chapter 2

L stared down at the pages of paper he had written on, he had stopped not just because his hand was tired but also because he thought he had figured out the damn message that the damn hacker had wanted someone- no _him_ to find. He paused staring at his own handwriting on the fresh piece of paper he had pulled from the nearby stack.

Damn hacker, did the guy have a death wish?! Making L write this much surely should have been a crime against humanity.

The large list was composed of possible translations from the names of the files. L had sat at his desk for two days straight trying to solve the puzzle. He'd had to take each letter from each file name, fit them into a sentence, and the final result really made him want to kill the hacker.  
_  
_  
_Hello L, my name is Kira, are you ready to play with me?_

What a sick, conniving, evil little bastard.

Not to mention jerk. L thought.

"L, are you okay? You look like you could rip someones head off right now…"

"Stupid, annoying, conniving, bastard!"L shouted.

Watari took a step back. When L was mad, well, if you're the one he's mad at be prepared for L to try and rip your head off.

Retreating from an angered L, Watari felt a small stab of concern for the hacker.

"I swear if I ever meet you, you are going to wish you were never born Kira!"

Well, whatever the hacker Kira had done, he was in for it; Watari doubted that L was lying when he'd made the promise to make Kira wish he was never born.

* * *

Kira smiled, he didn't actually have to see the detective to know he was pissed off. The businessmen of the companies he'd destroyed were, and the cops (who were looking for 'digital fingerprints' and not finding any) were definitely frustrated and annoyed at not finding any clues. There was no mistake that they would do the one thing he wanted them to do… demand L to bring him in, like a master sicking its dog on a burglar.

Kira laughed as he gazed down at the screen of his laptop, in the dark room the illuminating glow of the laptop lit up Kira's face. Kira was an 18 year old teen with neat brown hair and even darker brown eyes; but no one could see his face, no one else was living in this house, or even on the small secluded island located in the Pacific.

This ended up being both a good and a bad thing, as Kira lived alone, no one knew of his existence and no one knew what he was doing. His family was gone, and frankly, his life had become boring day after day, the only two things that interested him now was hacking and the nearby ocean.

Kira stood, ignoring his stiff joints and the popping noises his spine made in protest. Originally he wanted to go to sleep, hence the reason the lights were off. His room, which was always neat, was easy to maneuver through; leaving the laptop, he made it to the door and left the room. The rest of the house was lit, and almost as neat as his room. Walking down the hall he turned left and came to the kitchen and dining room which was well furnished with an Oakwood table and chairs to match. There was three windows in the room: two near the table and one on the far wall, and resting on each sill were potted herbs (for cooking) and exotic flowers.

Ignoring all of this, Kira walked straight across the open space and found himself in his living room, which was not at all like the rest of the house, because this was the one room that was and could afford to be messy. After all, it was his work area. Resting on an arm of the velvet couch lay another laptop; this one was larger and had more memory. The black Sony VAIO Laptop was used for his hacking and his research, the other one lying in his bedroom was there just in case anything happened to this one.

The living room consisted of the couch a 42' flat screen TV which hung on the south wall, soft ocean blue carpet underneath his feet. On the west side there was a door that led outdoors towards the beach and patio, and a glass coffee table lay between the couch and TV. The coffee table was not neat in any sense. An abandoned coffee mug rested in the far corner of the table and the tables surface was covered with lose-leaf notebook  
paper covered with his handwriting.

Grabbing the laptop, Kira walked out of the house. The patio was like a large balcony overlooking the ocean, and a table with four chairs rested on the hardwood floor of the patio so that you could get an even better look at the ocean from the house. Nearby, stairs led down to the sand and toward the churning blue ocean.

Pulling out one of the nearby chairs Kira sat down, flipped open his laptop and waited for it to boot up.

"Now… Let's see what our friend L is doing shall we?" The hacker chuckled softly at his own joke, meanwhile unconsciously snapping his knuckles and letting his hands hover over the keyboard pausing only to figure out the best way to hack into the detectives' computers.

"Hmmm… ah, I think that I'll give my friend Sherlock a little riddle." Kira smiled, his fingers moving quickly across the keyboard.

* * *

_**Crash**_

"L, what…?"

L didn't answer, but instead glared down at the alarm clock he'd tossed against a wall which shattered into a million pieces.

"Damn Kira, he thinks that this is a game…" he seethed.

"I'll clean that up for you later L."

A pause.

"Thank you Watari."

* * *

Phew, another chapter done!  
Sorry that this one wasn't as… well… exciting as the other one, but I really needed to describe Kira's home…^^;  
Anyways thank you for your patience!


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh! 1117 words! Ack I really got into this chapter! ^^; oh well! It's just a little bit more for you guys to read… anyways I hope you guys like chapter 3!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

KIRA?!

Chapter 3

L stared at his computer screen, unable to comprehend the message that he had received from an unknown person; frankly, he hated riddles even more than he hated migraines. He glared at the computer screen, trying to decipher the riddle; it had been like this for the past hour.

_--In the darkness_

_There is No light_

_the crashing waves_

_surround a beach day and night_

_And there's no One around_

_to Hear your Cries as_

_Echoes Resound into the sky_

_in the darkness there is no light--_

He knew that there was 96.89% that this was Kiras' doing, and that angered him even more. He also knew that the capital letters meant something but when he wrote them down only half of the letters made sense.

ITNAOHCER

Became:

IN THE OCAR

That last word didn't make sense at all. But there was a 15.9% that some of the Letters could repeat, L paused. If there could be repeated letters, trying to understand how to work this out L grabbed the nearby pen and paper that had sat on his desk since yesterday, and mentally cursing Kira he started to write a list once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kira was out on the porch of the beach house again, smiling he stared out into the distance. He hoped that Sherlock was having a fun time with his message because for some reason he wanted to piss off L before he even meet the detective. That in itself was odd.

As a child he'd preferred not to get others angry, it was one thing that had never been a top priority of his, and sure it had occasionally happened but he had never tried to anger someone on purpose like he was doing now. But maybe that was because he was a whole different person now.

Kira stood, and left the patio heading towards the beach, even in the summer this small island had a nice cooling breeze that made the place so cold in the winter that you had to wear two layers of clothing underneath a heavy jacket but the weather today was perfect, a nice breeze and warm sunshine.

It was days like this that reminded him of his childhood in Japan.

Going after the Chinese Business Companies had been a ruse. He neither liked nor disliked China, but when it came to being the easiest place to send people into a panic, it had become his target.

Japan… he hadn't been there in over there in over 10 years… after what had happened to his family no one could blame him.

The car crash that had destroyed his life had happened there, his sister, mother and father were gone, but nothing of what he was doing now had anything to do with revenge.

Finally reaching the beach, Kira sat down in the sand trying to force the painful memory of that day out of his mind.

"_Light, I know you don't want to stay here but we have to go to the press conference. You'll be fine by yourself, it won't be that long, please just don't try and watch the news again, it worries me that you're trying to watch it in the first place."_

"_Mom, please let me go with you I want to go." He pleaded,_

"_Light there won't be anything for you to do there, do you want to listen to the grownups talk?" asked his father._

"_Yes…" his whisper was almost inaudible except to his father standing near him._

"_Son, we can't bring you… not because we don't want to but because our co-workers would be outrage, your sister is going because she's too small to take care of herself." Said his mother_

_Light nodded._

"_Light we'll be back in a few hours; do you think you can wait for us?"_

_Light nodded once again, the bad feeling he'd had ever since he'd heard of the conference sinking to the pit of his stomach._

_His parents had left shortly afterward, and Light, disobeying his mom, had gone and sat on the hotel bed facing the TV and watched the news._

_It was only an hour later when the cameramen showed a car crash that resulted in the death of two adults and one 4 year old._

_Light had instantly known that it was his parents and his sister. Unable to comprehend what had happened he'd gone into a state of shock._

_It was only a week later that the funeral was had and the will of both his million heir parents was read. Light being the only survivor of the Yagami family inherited his parents' fortune, the huge amount of money, the house in New York and everything that the family had in their possession at the time. Faced with the possibility of going to an orphanage he was tested on his mental abilities and far exceeded the expectations the men who made him take the IQ test at the age of eight._

_His IQ at the time had been 189._

He returned to New York and lived there until he was 13 and managed to buy a yacht, and his island in the pacific where he now lived.

He'd graduated collage at 12 and received a master's degree in computer technology. He'd been able to create a Laptop from scratch in 69.98 seconds.

This was why his laptops were untraceable, because he had made the computers by himself, just like every program and internet source on them.

He had been both bored and lonely when he had escaped the confines of New York, only leaving the island to get his food and other necessities.

This is where he'd started to learn his hacking skills, and where he'd also been able to make sense of the world far off shore from his home.

This was also where he'd started to play his game with L, a game in which L probably thought that he'd made no rules but on the contrary, there _were_ three rules, even if they were quite simple.

No one dies.

If you're caught you're caught and it's game over.

You're not allowed to be bored; this game is for everyone's entertainment.

Those were the rules, and that was how he would play.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

L stared at the final results of the riddle, shocked that what was in front of him was there.

IN THE OCEAN NEAR HERE

It was odd, he'd admit that but since Kira thought that this was a game it made sense. Kira wanted to test his abilities at catching someone like himself. It was at this time that L began to wonder if there were rules in this game.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And another one bites the dust! Hehe so how'd everyone like chapter 3 eh?

Okay people please say something!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey pplz I'm back!

Sorry that this is so late ^^; I took a trip up to Yellowstone and I don't have a portable laptop and yeah that's why this chapter is so late!

So I hope you guys enjoy it, and just as a heads up I will be going on vacation the week after next so I'll try and up date as soon as possible! ^^

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

KIRA!?

Chapter 4

'IN THE OCEAN NEAR HERE' that meant the Pacific Ocean… but why would Kira give me the location of where he is? It makes no sense. Unless, Kira wants to be found? Does Kira want to be caught?

No that would ruin this game of his… he doesn't want that, the game just started… but what does he really want to gain from all of this? Is it possible that I sent one of his family members to jail and he holds a grudge against me? Does Kira wish to kill me? Is Kira maybe looking for competition? Or is this really just some sick, twisted game he wants to play?

L stared down at the empty cheesecake platter in front of him, unable to figure out what the hackers' true motive behind this clue really was.

L's body stiffened, he was trying to figure out the hackers' motivation for everything Kira had done?

That wasn't like L at all…

L had never questioned a criminals' motive before… it was always look at the clues, piece together the evidence and catch the bad guy, just like in the books or movies… so why was this situation any different? Why did L care about the hackers' motivation? Why did he care all of a sudden?

And why did his chest hurt at the thought that Kira was doing this for revenge?

L scowled.

Did he care about Kiras' motivation because he, L Lawliet, the greatest detective in the world, had finally encountered someone of his caliber living his life on the opposite side of the law?

Or was it because he wanted to ketch the hacker like he did others, but he had no clues other than the ones the hacker actually gave him? Was he afraid because he'd finally meet someone who could actually be L's opposite in every way? In beliefs, feelings, imagination, strengths and weaknesses?

L's head was spinning.

There were too many unanswered questions, and yet for some sick odd reason L liked that.

Anger flashed across L's face.

He wasn't supposed to like anything a criminal did.

And he liked the way Kira was committing his crimes.

L wanted to punch a hole into the wall.

But he was all the more annoyed as he heard his cell phone ring. Snatching the annoying gadget off the table L flipped it open with a loud snap that could be heard throughout the empty hotel room.

"What?!" L snapped into the speaker.

"I'm calling to speak with the great detective L, who is this?" asked a Chinese male voice on the other end.

"I could ask the same question." L seethed.

"I'm from China's National Police Dept."

"Very well, but I am afraid that L is out right now, may I take a message?"

"Yes, you can." L could hear the other man snort on the other end, and in response L nearly growled in annoyance. "Tell L to hurry his ass up and catch this damn hacker! We can't have him messing with those businesses again and if he does it's all L's fault and since it is L's fault…" L heard a snicker on the other end of the line, "We'll make sure that L the _great detective_ goes through living hell."

Click.

"Bastard!!!" L shouted chucking his cell phone through the air, and as a result listened to the gadget break when it hit the wall.

Because Watari was out and the fact that L had destroyed both his cell phone and alarm clock, he had nothing sugary to eat, and nothing annoying enough to destroy.

I wish Watari would hurry up and bring me some cake already L grumbled spinning around in his wheelie chair to face his computer once again, to stare at the message in old English text upon the screen.

"Kira-kun, what do you want from me?" L continued to stare at the screen as if waiting for an answer.

Sighing, L whirled his chair around and headed toward the hotel suites kitchen intent on getting something sweet to eat even if it wasn't cake; it was when he was half-way across the thresh-hold that L heard his computers instant messager go off. L was back at his computer in a flash, reaching for his mouse and clicking on the new message.

L knew that there was something wrong with him, and the odd little buzzing sensation he got as he stared at the text on the screen only proved it.

-- _L, if you're wondering what want, all I want is completion; to play a game if I may say so._ --

L smiled, quickly typing his reply.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lights' eyes snapped open as he heard his computer go off.

He was sprawled out across the couch in his living room with his knees bent, head resting on the arm rest and his laptop precariously balanced in his lap.

Grabbing his laptop, light pulled the computer onto his chest moving the mouse around to click on the flashing new message.

Light smiled, even if there wasn't only one person that could send him messages like this , the warm and fuzzy sensation in his chest told him exactly who it was.

-- _So Kira, what are the rules to this game of yours?_ --

Lights' smile turned into a grin instantly as he read the words in black type that appeared on the screen.

So his detective wanted to play with him huh? Well, like every game there are rules, and it's only far if the other player knows them as well.

Smiling Light finished typing his reply and hit send.

Light frowned slightly, the type of giddy joy he'd felt while reading his detectives reply was not something he'd expected, much like he hadn't expected a reply that quickly.

If this game was going to be a long one like he planned, than he would have to play well, just like his detective should and Light expected nothing less from the great detective himself.

Lights smile flashed across his face again, it would be fun to call his detective, yes, very fun indeed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

1. No one dies

2. If you're caught you're caught and it's game over

3. This You're not allowed to be bored; this game is for everyone's entertainment.

L smiled softly.

"Sure Kira, I can play by those rules…"

L was torn away from his thoughts as he heard his computer go off again, looking up L stared in puzzlement as a notice popped up on his computer.

-- Your pen pal has logged out, there is no one else for you to message, please log out. --

L blinked.

"Awww, crap!" Groaned L, "I forgot to ask about the damn clue he gave me!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXz **

Thanks for your patents! Plz R&R!

~ - Ceil Leon -


	5. Chapter 5

Now before any of you people start throwing or swinging knives, pitchforks, kantas, or shrunken, I just have one thing to say…

*Spots someone in mob holding a lot of needles* *launches self at that person clawing scratching and bitting* I HATE NEEDLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yep, went to the doctors yesterday and got my blood drawn… they said it wasn't gonna bruise… and guess what?... It did… So this chapter is even later because I had a very busy Labor Day that consisted of a doctors vist, orthodontic appointment (not mine still had to go though) and hanging out with my grandma plus a crap load of hrw so sorry guys…

* * *

Kira!?

Chapter 5

Over the past few weeks L and Light had been interacting with each other through text messages and emails, both were quite unsure of what had got them to contact the other, Light thought that it was because he had become oddly lonely in the past few weeks and talking to L was a relief, L believed it was because it took his mind off of a recently gloomy case that seemed to nag at his consciousness whenever it had a chance. Now, they conversed regularly, Light refusing to give L anymore hints about his life or identity, and L trying to figure out Lights' personality as Light addressed him as Ryuzakii or Ryu for short.

However today just didn't seem to be Lights' day…

Light frowned in concentration.

His hands sped across the keyboard typing quickly.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Light hit his laptop.

"Damn it!"

Light growled as the computer screen flickered and flashed black and white at him frantically before finally flashing black and making a loud shrieking noise before falling quite. It resembled what happened to a computer on a TV show very well oddly enough.

Light chucked the laptop across the room where it hit the wall snapping closed and bouncing to the floor.

Great. Just perfect.

Both of his Laptops were gone!

Damn Microsoft XP.

Still furious he bounded down toward his room picking up his silver blackberry from his desk before whipping back around and out to the patio where he proceeded to punch in a phone number he knew by memory.

The voice that picked up on the third ring was oddly smug and happy.

"Hello Papa John's how may I help you?"

Despite being thrown off Light managed to respond half calmly.

"Yes I want a Large Pepperoni pizza to go." He responded laying thesarcasm on thick.

"Light! Your no fun!"

"Ciel I'm having a bad day."

"Woooh did your detective yank your chain or what?"

"Shut up Ciel!" He heard laughter come from the other end of the phone.

"You're on speaker phone!" Light heard the laughter in the boys laugh.

"Ciel, next time I see you, it will be you being chucked over the side of a motor boat."

A different laugh was heard from the other end of the line, and Light could practically see Ciels' pout.

"That's not fair!"

"Is so."

"Nuh-Uh!" Before Light could respond however the other voice spoke.

"Before I have to listen to you two bicker over the phone all day, why don't you tell me why your calling Light."

"Listen Kastel, both of my computers decided to kick the bucket today while I was messing with Ryu."

Light had to pull away slightly as both of his friends outraged voices broke through the speaker.

"BOTH OF THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Light just winced.

"I can't believe you Light."

"Shut up and get the parts I need together." Light snapped.

"Fine, Fine, Ciel will come pick you up in a few."

"Why do I have to!"

"So I can have Light make a video of you being chucked over the side of a motor boat."

"Kastellllll !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Light chuckled.

This was going to be fun… a lot of fun…

* * *

L frowned.

Kira had been chatting with him online just a few minutes ago… Had something happened?

L jumped almost three feet in the air as he heard his cell phone go off.

Hesitantly L answered the call without checking the caller ID.

"Hey Ryu, my computers died on me so I'll be offline for a while and please don't continue to stare at your computer screen waiting for me to respond so you can yell at me."

"Kira-kun please don't tell me you hacked into my phone line to get this number." L stared pointedly at the innocent cell phone laying next to his computer. The one Kira was _supposed_ to contact him on.

"Okay!"

"KKKIIIIIRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA-KKKKUUUUNN!!!"

* * *

End.

Yes, I know I'm mean…after all, I stay up tell 11:03 to type this for u guys and I don't type my 1000 words… -.- But anyways this is here to let you know that I _am _still working on this story… Feel Free to yell at me… It may get my butt in Gear to update more of Fallen Angel or Mastermind Thieves Nosey Detectives…_**GO CHECK THEM OUT!!!**_

And see that Green Rectangular button? In the center of your screen? Go ahead, _**CLICK IT**_. Move your mouse down just a little… Closer,Closer,CLOSER, now press the left button on your mouse and reach for your keyboard… I DARE YOU. And why not? Flames Are accepted… For now anyways…

-Ciel Leon-


	6. Chapter 6

"_The book of life is filled with incoherent riddles; life's true lessons are inscribed in a corner of the margin."_

-Jonathan Lockwood Huie

* * *

**KIRA?**

Chapter 6

* * *

Light scowled as he entered the computer store dripping wet with an overly enthusiastic Ciel bouncing along behind him.

"You shouldn't be so touchy Light!" Ciel chirped, "It's a bad show of character!"

Light only snarled in response, sweeping his wet hair away from his eyes.

"Then again you've always been a sore lose-"

Light whirled, rounding on Ciel and letting his foot swipe out in order to knock Ciel to the floor.

The dark haired male landed with a soft 'oomph' before glaring heatedly at a victoriously smirking Light before giving Light a taste of his own medicine, reducing Light from a towering figure to a sprawling mass of limbs.

Light glowered at him through his soaked hair mentally cursing his companion.

He hated having his victory getting knocked away so suddenly.

"Are you two quite done?"

Ciels' head snapped to the side to look in the direction of the speaker, before he threw himself off of the floor and toward the other male now standing in the room.

In appearance, the man was around the same age as Light and possibly could have been the brunettes' bother if it hadn't been for his darker colored hair and complexion.

"Kastel it is truly a pleasure," Light drawled from his ungraceful and slightly embarrassing position on the floor. "Well, it would be more of a pleasure if I wasn't soaking wet and currently sporting a bruised ass…"

"Oh shut up Light, you're such a drama Queen"

* * *

L stared at his computer, faintly amused but more than slightly angry.

He glared.

And glared.

And glared some more.

"L, what…?"

L turned in his swivel chair to face Watari and at the very same moment the laptop gave an infuriatingly loud beep.

L's eyebrow began to twitch.

"L…"

"Watari…"

"Yes L?"

"It seems that my computer has been infected, and subsequently contaminated by a virus. I am going out."

"Of course. Would you like me to prepare anything for your return?"

L sighed softly, slowly getting out of his chair and reaching for the messenger bag that had been leaning against the desk and setting on the swivel chair.

"Yes, I'll be needing some strawberry shortcake upon my return."

"I understand, are you going somewhere specific?"

"Indeed, I'm taking my laptop with me to the computer shop down on the corner to get a replacement after I erase its contents completely."

Wataris' went unnoticed as L quickly turned toward his laptop, scowling at the pop up now on the screen before beginning to rapidly peck at the keys, effortlessly erasing data with every deliberate movement.

Inaudibly grumbling under his breath, L resignedly turned off the now memory wiped computer and stuffing it into his bag. L impassively hoisted the bag upon his shoulder and left the hotel room.

* * *

Light was scowling as he roughly dried his hair with a recently procured fluffy white towel. Unfortunately, Ciel and Kastle had never found a reason to store extra clothes within the shop, a problem and lack of foresight which lead to Light in his still soaked clothes. This had him very agitated for numerous reasons.

Light entered the front of the shop futilely attempting to dry his still drenched clothing when he was startled by the sudden and completely unexpected sound of the small bell that hung from the shops entrance ringing.

Blinking, his head jerked towards the sound which seemed to echo continuously through the empty shop.

* * *

When L entered the computer store he felt a slightly insane urge to reach up, grab the annoying bell that hung from the door and chuck it _hard _at whoever stood behind the counter.

In all honesty, he didn't particularly care if it was fair or just.

The notion that the man had _never _done anything to him refused to even make an appearance in his mind.

L turned his head slightly to stare down the person unfortunate enough to stand at the counter at that time only to blink owlishly in the same moment his gaze locked on the bronze haired teen behind the counter.

A staring match promptly ensued neither gaze faltering as blank obsidian stared into chocolate brown.

However, the staring match didn't take L's attention away from the man's appearance.

No matter if it was slightly soaked.

Okay, drenched appearance.

The man behind the counter was almost completely soaked with the exception of the teens hair which currently had a white towel perched atop it with the brunets hands frozen in a movement that seemed like the teen was about to continue drying it. Not only was the man completely soaked but the professional attire that hung off of him belayed a striking appearance because of the steady drip of water from the shirts tails. However what struck him most of all was the blunt fact that the teen was remarkably beautiful.

L instantly disliked him.

Hell his dislike for the man that stood in front of him who had yet to speak a word rivaled his annoyance at Kira.

* * *

The tense silence between the two was broken rather effectively when a hyperactive Ciel bounded into the room chased by an annoyed Kastle and began to race up and down aisles of computer programs and Antivirus software before the duo began to weave through the stations that held many prized computers and laptops.

Light watched in dawning horror as the two suddenly turned sharply sprinting towards the shop counter, at the last minute Light managed to throw himself out of the way barely avoiding getting knocked over by Ciel who leapt over the counter only to be tackled in mid-air by an infuriated Kastle.

Light managed to calmly pick himself off of the floor before easily scooping up a conveniently placed magazine and heading towards the two shop owners currently wrestling on the floor.

Slowly rolling the magazine into a tube Light carefully approached the two, eyes narrowed, as he watched the wrestling pair before suddenly whipping the hand that held the magazine downwards.

Twin cries of surprise and pain echoed throughout the store.

"Are you two quite done now or do I have to hit both of you once more?"

Grumbling slightly under his breath, Kastle withdrew from the wrestling match before choosing to sit atop the counter and glare at a (_still_) happy Ciel, who by now had engaged the weird looking customer, who had entered earlier and started the staring match with Light, in conversation.

Light watched in a sort of detached interest as the dark haired male opened up the messenger bag on his shoulder and procure a black laptop which Ciel took before starting towards the back room, leaving the black haired man to browse.

Light sighed quietly turning his gaze to the far wall as he began to mentally recite William Shakespeare's' "A Midsummer's' Night Dream" in his boredom.

So it was completely understandable that when he was suddenly hit in the back of the head with something that he jumped in surprise.

"Welcome back to Earth Raito-kun, now about your laptops…"

* * *

**Chapter Fin. And as a little surprise:**

…

Omake:

"L, what…?"

L turned in his swivel chair to face Watari and at the very same moment the laptop gave an infuriatingly loud beep.

L's eyebrow began to twitch.

"L…"

"Shut up Watari I have no time for your insufferable hands and knees servitude, now get me several cartons of chocolate covered strawberries, a dozen assorted pies and every flavor cheesecake you can find!"

"Of course master L, right away master L!"

* * *

I apologize for those of you that thought that the Omake was Kinda stupid but…Okay so what, I couldn't resist! I had to put it in there! Plz forgive meeee!


	7. Poll Notice

Hi everyone,

Sorry its been so long, new ideas and new fanfics and stuff, but anyways, I have a poll going on so you guys can chose what you want me to update. As for_ It's Hard to be a Fallen Angel_ fans, well, the story needs to be redone in my opinion, crappy grammer and my way of writing has changed, so if you wanted updated, I'm letting you know here and know your vote will count to it being rewritten.

Anyways, I hope everyone's doing well! Thanks for your time and inpit!

Ciel Leon


End file.
